


Chocolate Wasted

by orphan_account



Series: Hello, I Love You (Won't You Tell Me Your Name) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to be Derek Hale's friend. So, he brings him chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Stiles and Derek meet as kids. Stiles happily pesters Derek until the little werewolf finally accepts him as a friend. 
> 
> Unbeta'd!

It starts with chocolate.

Werewolves are well known in human society, and have been for centuries–or at least that’s what his dad says, but his dad says a lot of things to make life easier for Stiles to understand–so it’s not too uncommon for Stiles to have classmates that are werewolves, or some who have family that are one. 

This is how he meets Derek.

Derek Hale is the class grumpy puppy. Well, he doesn’t _know_ he’s the class grumpy puppy, because Lydia says he’d eat Stiles if he ever heard him call him that–but what do smelly girls know about werewolves, anyway?–but that’s what Stiles calls him in his head.

He’s always staring off into the distance like he wants to seriously hurt someone, and he never smiles unless Stiles gets glue stuck in his hair or if Scott messes up his reading on the ABC’s. Stiles thinks this is because Derek is lonely and just wants some friends.

So, he brings him chocolate. He’s not quite sure if werewolves can even _have_ chocolate, because maybe they’re not allowed to enjoy the finer things in life, like cable television and the extra special Arthur episodes that play on TV after school. Dad says they live under stricter rules, especially when the moon is full and pretty in the sky.

Stiles isn’t sure _exactly_ what that all means, because he’s only six and doesn’t know a lot, but he likes to pretend that he does. He likes to think that it makes him look smart, because he’s pretty sure Derek likes smart people and there’s nothing more that Stiles wants than to be Derek’s friend.

Aside from the pinched expressions that Derek gets liked he just swallowed a lemon (because that’s seriously _gross_ ) the werewolf doesn’t seem so bad. And maybe if he made a big, scary friend, the other kids would be nicer to him.

It’s a matter of survival, really. Or whatever it is that the scruffy bear guy talks about on those TV shows his dad watches, but pretends he doesn’t for Stiles’ benefit. Stiles is pretty sure that guy drinks his own pee, which is icky and kind of makes Stiles like baths.  _Almost._

He wonders, idly, while walking up to Derek, if Derek drinks it, too.

He hopes not.

“Hi,” Stiles says, bouncing on his feet nervously, a habit that he picked up from his father. “I have a peace offering gift for you.”

Derek doesn’t look impressed. “Why are you _here_?”

Stiles shrugs. “I saw it on a show on Animal Planet!” He announces proudly, because werewolves are _just_ like wolves, only human, right? So maybe this will get Stiles into his group. Or pact. Or whatever. “I don’t have any dead animals, but everyone loves chocolate so I thought that would do. I don’t think my dad would like it if I hurted a lizard.”

“I’m not actually a wolf!” Derek yells, growling.

It’s not really scary though, and it reminds him of the way his dog Shelly growls when Stiles accidentally steps on her tail.

Stiles grins. “I know! But I brought you chocolate–” Stiles says again, and then panics, because _what if werewolves can’t have chocolate?_ “Oh…can you…have choco? I remember once when I fed Shelly, my puppy, she’s a German Shep…something, and _anyway_ , I fed her some of my Snickers bar, because she looked hungry, and she can’t go hungry, you know? ‘hen we had to take her to the vet. She got real sick, real bad.”

Derek’s glare lessens slightly. “I’m not allergic to chocolate,” he says.

Stiles grins. “Really?”

Derek shakes his head. “No,” he says. “It’s actually ‘m favorite.”

Stiles doesn’t know why, but he grins real big and has to stop himself from throwing his arms around Derek’s shoulders, cause something tells him he wouldn’t appreciate that. And Stiles likes his face the way it is.

“So you’ll take it? You’ll be my friend?”

Derek bites happily into the chocolate, and whines like Shelly does when Stiles feeds her extra treats behind his dad’s and mom’s backs. The chocolate is finished quicker than Stiles ever thought possible, and before he can even think about it, Derek’s nose is nuzzling into Stiles’ hair.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “We can be friends.”

If anyone asks, the reason why he skips from the bus stop to his dad is because he made a new friend, and _not_ because that friend was Derek Hale. Okay?


End file.
